world_of_pure_magic_and_magical_creaturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Felines
Feline- Cat type-''' 'Name of Creature: ' '''Firecat Species: housecat Habitat: prefers homes Food: small rodents, fish, some grasses Life span: 10-12 years How it bears young: Live birth, Egg How long young stays with mother: 6-8 weeks Picture: Notes: Does not need any musical instruments, Needs special collar, cat post, toys, litter pan, brush, comb, leash, food, Firecats have cream colored fur and have the same markings as Siamese cats except that rather than brown their markings are a brick red. They have a triangular head and blue eyes. Firecats are fast and lithe. Their sense of balance is superb. They are flexible and agile creatures. They take three years to grow into adulthood, but they have the same lifespan as a man and are sentient as well as intelligent. Don't expect them to obey orders, don't even try to give them orders, cats will do what they want. Regard them as an equal and a partner, and you'll probably do alright.* ' ' Firecats are a bit strange in their abilities. They are capable of mental magic such as telepathy and have a skill called jump.*The skill called jump is one of the stranger skills. It is essentially the ability to teleport. The cats can jump themselves around pretty easily, but it wears them down. The more they have to carry with them, the faster they're exhausted. Jumping a human around is extremely taxing and the cat will need plenty of food, water, rest and other care after jumping a human around. The further the distance of the jump, the more energy it takes. The more tired the cat is, the more likely something will go wrong. ' ' Firecats do not bond themselves to *person like a bondbird or imprint like a fire lizard. They do, however attach themselves to a person. They can talk to anyone with their telepathy, but they choose who they help. They will be loyal to whoever deserves their loyalty. They are more of a partner than a pet. ' ' Firecats have close ties to their families and no one can stop them from jumping to their families. Fire cats teach the kittens and all have their own names given to them by their parents. ''' '''They can be traced with a special communication gem but the cat will need to wear it and being a cat gives it the advantage for it can take the collar off if it should want to do so. It is best to encourage a close relationship with the kitten from the beginning. '--------------------' Kitten '--------------------' When first born, Firecat kittens are not blind. Once cleaned up, they can see and hear clearly. However they cannot be taken from their mother until they are weaned in about two months. Young kittens must be treated like superior toddlers. They instinctively recognize danger. However, one must be careful with thoughts as much as words around firecat kittens. They hear thoughts as well as they hear regular voices. Kittens are mischievous and curious. When they learn jump, beware. It is a skill instinctive to them as swimming is to a fish. They'll likely get themselves or their caretaker into a lot of trouble. ' ' Firecat Yearling kittens will not be able to jump a human around many times or very far. *Their second year it may be possible to jump a human a few times a week, provided they get superb care and the need is great. '--------------------' Adult '--------------------' It's body from tip of nose to base of tail is about three feet long when full grown. The length of the tail matches the length of their body. At this size their claws and teeth are quite large. Trees outside will do as well as scratching posts. By adulthood they've learned sensibility and become practical and vain creatures. They are formidable in fights. They are predators, never forget that. Name of Creature: ' Shadow Cats' Species: House Cat Habitat: Prefers homes Food: Store bought food, small rodents, some grasses, fish Life span: 5-7 years How it bears young: Live birth How long young stays with mother: about 6-8 weeks Picture: Notes: Does not need any musical instruments, Needs special collar, cat post, toys, litter pan, brush, comb, leash, food, These cats are very lovable and sweet, can stay in room without any supervision, Will learn to disappear into shadows. If you notice, shadows are rarely pure black, and so are Shadow Cats. Their furs are usually in patterns of grays, browns, and blacks. Shadow Cats are carnivorous creatures in the habit of stalking small prey. Shadow cats are about the size of your average house cat. As their legs are shorter, they have less speed than firecats. They are; however, easily overlooked.* Shadow cats are capable of disappearing into shadows. They see at night just as well as they see in day. Their ability is different from jumping in that it is more stable and requires shadows. They are less combat oriented and naturally blend into shadows except for their brilliant emerald eyes. They can jump from shadow to shadow in a firecat manner. Their shadow jump ability is less exhausting than a fire cats jump.* Shadow cats are not sentient in the way that firecats are. They are cunning and sneaky, but not as intelligent. They are like bondbirds in the way they relate to their owner or bondmate. They share an empathic and telepathic link with their bondmate. With their larger brains they are also better at communicating with their bond mate than a bondbird is. '--------------------' Kitten '--------------------' They come into the world with sight and hearing, but must be weaned before they could be made into pets. They are the size of, and grow at the same speed as, a normal cat. They must be well fed and well cared for to grow. They need to be groomed and trained and kept out of trouble. It is up to their bondmate and others to raise them and teach them until adulthood. A healthy young shadow cat is always curious. They can often be found spying by their bondmate when they let thoughts slip down the link. ' 'Name of Creature: Gold Lion 'Created or found in: Magical Land of 'Caldwell'? ' 'Species: Panthera or Feline ' 'Habitat: The Jungle ' 'Food: Meat ' 'Lifespan: 30 years maximum ' 'How it bears its young: Live birth ' 'Notes: Growing up to 300-500 kg, and a length of 8-10 ft maximum. Gold Lions are called so because of their coat, their mane, and even their eyes. A species' entire body is coated in a way that it would seem gold and it has a special characteristic where in it has the same shine as gold which sometimes confuses people; this is how a lion in the wild would feed. Animals drawn towards the gold shine were curious enough to come closer as the lion would stay still, then when prey is within striking distance, then it would strike. ' 'Aside from that, these lions have a very powerful roar, a known characteristic even in earth lions, but this is not the only thing that makes this special creature very special. Once bonded with a master, these lions are able to take in magic from their master as long as it is channeled towards them and use it in a way to benefit itself in whatever current situation it is in. Very loyal, brave, and proud animals, they often seek for masters who have the same quality as themselves as the masters they have usually shape the adults they become. '